


Two Becomes Three

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Both turned to him, and immediately looked flustered.“Sorry,” Aaron said softly, “Got carried away,”Before Daryl could even reply, Paul spoke, one eyebrow raised, his swollen lips parted, “Want to watch?”





	Two Becomes Three

**Author's Note:**

> fun idea that came to me!

Paul and Aaron had been together longer and were more advanced in how comfortable they were with each other and their relations, Daryl however, had never even been in a relationship with one man, let alone two, so he was still getting used to things.

He’d always been an observant person, and he knew what Paul and Aaron were like when they were in the mood to have sex; he could see the way they looked at each other, like they could see beneath each other’s clothes and were ready to wreck each other. He usually always made some excuse, and left them alone, despite being able to see that they wanted him to stay. They respected him though, so he wasn’t pressured.

He’d come back and he’d either find them asleep, or still clearly in post-orgasmic bliss, depending on how long he left it. Their hair messy, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and their trailer smelling of sweat and come. It always turned Daryl on beyond belief, but he had anxieties about joining Paul and Aaron, he didn’t quite know how he’d fit into it. It wasn’t that he was a virgin, he’d had sex with men he’d met in bars, usually in the same bathroom of those clubs, or outside up against the wall of the building.

Daryl recently, had been finding himself more and more tempted by his boyfriends as he settled into their life together. He found himself tempted to stay with them when he saw them sharing those looks, instead of leaving and then jerking off in the shower when he thought about it later.

Now was one of those times. Daryl was sitting at the dining table, sharpening all of their knives, and Paul and Aaron were on their bed (they had taken out the couch from the trailer, so they were able to fit in a queen, it was a still a squish but much better). Paul had been reading and Aaron was knitting.

Daryl had been watching them, loving how relaxed the pair seemed and he’d smiled when he watched them share a gentle kiss.

Now, that kiss was more intense, the book had been discarded, along with the yarn and needles, and Aaron was in the process of climbing on top of Paul. It seemed, they’d either gotten so wrapped up in each other that they’d forgotten he was there, or simply didn’t care.

Both were already shirtless as they often were after showering, so it didn’t take long for wandering hands to be tugging at the waistbands of sweatpants. Daryl’s lips parted, and a soft breath fell from his lips as Paul shoved Aaron’s sweats down, exposing Aaron’s ass and a good amount of his thighs. Aaron had to have one of the nicest asses Daryl had ever seen, (Paul too, he’d already seen his before because despite the fact they hadn’t been having sex, Paul was often naked in the privacy of their trailer for reasons unknown, and Daryl had walked in on him).

There was a soft grunt from Paul, and Daryl could see that Aaron had grabbed a hold of his cock over his boxers, his sweats half way down his legs too. Daryl could feel his own cock stirring in his jeans and his face felt hot. He sucked in a breath, so shaky that it was loud enough to get the other two men’s attention.

Both turned to him, and immediately looked flustered.

“Sorry,” Aaron said softly, “Got carried away,”

Before Daryl could even reply, Paul spoke, one eyebrow raised, his swollen lips parted, “Want to watch?”

The question took Daryl off guard, and Aaron whacked Paul up the side of the head and hissed something at him that Daryl didn’t hear.

Daryl looked at them both, realizing just how much he wanted to continue to watch them.

Paul and Aaron were currently whisper arguing, and Daryl cut them off, “Keep going,” he said, then met Aaron’s eyes as he hadn’t been the one to suggest it, “If you’re okay with that?”

Aaron took a deep breath, looked at him for a moment, and then nodded before turning his head and leaning down to kiss Paul again. Paul was pleased with that and shoved one hand into Aaron’s hair, placing his other on his bare ass and pushing down so that their bottom halves were pressed together. Aaron grinded down against him, and Paul let out a moan.

“Of course, you’re so fucking hot for this,” Aaron said when he pulled their lips apart, kissing down Paul’s neck instead.

Daryl smirked when Paul laughed, and he tried to relax in his chair, “Aren’t you? This is sexy as fuck,” Paul whispered, turning his head and meeting Daryl’s eyes, “Him watching us, hell, he can even tell us what to do if he wants,”

Daryl raised a brow at that, “Get naked properly,” he said, smiling at them, “That’s all I’m gonna say,” he could feel the nerves swirling in his stomach as he watched the two men, but the arousal he felt overpowered them.

Aaron snorted at sat back on his heels, pulling Paul’s sweats the rest of the way down his body, and then somehow managing to wriggle out of his own.

Daryl nibbled at his bottom lip as Aaron laid back down again, leveling his head with Paul’s crotch and making sure to push Paul’s legs flat to the bed, and Daryl assumed it was for his benefit, because he could now see Aaron kissing and sucking at Paul’s abdomen, before he licked a stripe down his cock.

Paul moaned and fisted one hand in Aaron’s hair, the other squeezing at the sheets beneath him. The sound almost made Daryl whine, and he couldn’t help placing a hand over his cock above his jeans as he watched Aaron suck Paul’s cock into his mouth and begin bobbing his head as Paul squirmed beneath him.

Paul’s cock was big, that much was obvious, and it was very impressive to him that Aaron could fit almost all of it in his mouth.

Daryl’s jeans quickly became uncomfortably tight, and he found himself unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out, spitting on his hand and then wrapping it around himself. Aaron looked over at him as he did, continuing to suck and moaning around Paul’s cock and doubling his efforts as he watched Daryl touch himself.

“Baby, fuck,” Paul groaned, jaw dropping open and thrusting himself up into Aaron’s mouth, which he didn’t seem to mind at all.

Daryl continued to pump himself as he watched, seeing the passion and love the two men held for each other as Aaron pleasured Paul, and Paul basked in it.

Paul let out a loud groan, squeezing his eyes closed and Daryl could tell that he was close. Before Daryl knew what was happening, his own orgasm washed over him, and he moaned as his come spurted out of his cock, and up onto his shirt.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Paul said, and Daryl looked over to find that he had watched him come, and he looked like he’d just witnessed the best thing ever.

Daryl breathed heavily and rubbed his cock a couple more times as he came down from his orgasm, and then let go of himself. His legs seemed to be working of their own accord as he stood up and made his way to the bed, both men looked at him curiously, Aaron moving to just suck on the head of Paul’s cock.

Daryl sat down on the edge of the bed, and then using his still slick hand, reached between Aaron’s body and the bed, and wrapped a hand around his cock.

Aaron groaned, and it sent vibrations through Paul’s cock that had him almost whining as his hips jerked up again, shoving himself deeper down Aaron’s throat. Aaron didn’t seem to mind at all, and remained still, moaning around Paul’s cock as Daryl jerked him off with Paul fucking into his mouth to bring himself to his own orgasm.

Daryl watched Aaron impressed as he felt his cock in his hand – a bit smaller than Paul’s, but still enough to make him ache, which is what he liked – he clearly had very little to no gag reflex as Paul’s thick cock slipped into his throat over and over again.

“Shit, gonna come,” Paul moaned after a few minutes, holding Aaron’s hair like a life line, and Daryl glued his eyes to him, not wanting to miss what he looked like when he came. He bit his lip as Paul squeezed his eyes closed and threw his head back, jaw dropping open as loud moans fell out of them as he came, and Aaron had no hesitation in swallowing it.

Daryl put his focus back on Aaron, pumping his hand faster and swiping his thumb over the tip of his cock, feeling the wetness of his pre-come against the pad of his thumb, and he was filled with the desire to taste it. He’d only sucked cock a few times, but he loved it.

Aaron pulled off Paul’s cock, scooted up a little further, resting his head against Paul’s stomach and letting out a gentle cry as Daryl felt hot spurts of come against his hand. Daryl continued to jerk him until Aaron’s hand reached down and stopped him, and Daryl reached for a tissue on the nightstand to wipe his hand as Daryl collapsed down on the bed beside Paul.

“Well, that was fun,” Paul said, smirking at Daryl, having caught his breath back now, and he held out an arm in invitation.

Daryl rolled his eyes and snorted at him. He stood up for a moment, pulling off his soiled shirt and then shoving his jeans down, remaining in just his boxers as he crawled onto the bed to join the two men. He settled against Paul’s side, with Aaron on the other side of him, and he smiled when Paul’s fingers quickly went into his hair and began scratching at his scalp.

“I agree,” Aaron said, “That was very, very fun," 

Daryl huffed and closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep, “Yeah, no shit,” he grunted.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved & inspire me to write more! 
> 
> Check out my tumblr where I post updates and talk about my ships, with an ask box that's always open - @iiloulouii


End file.
